Control (MerlinTVD Crossover)
by bluedow
Summary: Morgana is reincarnated two thousand years after her death. Now that there is no Camelot, no crown, and no throne; what exactly is she fighting for? She is fighting for her survival in this crazy life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Awake and Alive

As I woke up, I couldn't make out the sounds, everything was hard to hear and see. At that moment I felt weak, and I hated that feeling; it was horrible. Finally my brain managed to make out the sounds; a boy and a girl were talking and by sound of it, things were getting serious. Their voices were irritating to me; I needed them to shut up, but maybe focusing and listening to them would give me a clue on how I got here and why I can't move.

"John, I don't want them." The girl's voice was desperate and she sounded young, not too young, but young nonetheless.

"Relax Isobel, don't be rash, we have time to think about this, they are my children too." They were both young; at least, I got their names out of their confusing conversation; John and Isobel. I must admit, they had peculiar names; 'Isobel and John', maybe they were commoners.

"I want to give up the twins, this life isn't for me." How dare she? A child alone was a blessing and she was gifted with twins and she wanted to give them up.

"Okay wait, I'll talk to my brother and his wife first, don't do anything you'll regret, Isobel." I heard the door bang signalling that the boy had left the room. He was right, the girl shouldn't do anything she would regret in the future.

I heard footsteps notifying me that someone was walking towards me, and by the sound of the footsteps, rather hurriedly.

"I'm sorry my babies, but I have to leave, this life isn't for me." The woma- Isobel seemed to be talking to me; was she? Sadly that question was one I could not answer as I was incapable of seeing.

The next thing I heard was her footsteps, but this time they were walking away from me; the door banged once more before I realized it. I was a child and the woman had just done what she planned to do; she left me and my twin. I knew I was supposed to care or feel sad, but I didn't, in fact, I felt angry for her abandonment.

The door swung open and I heard John shout; "Isobel! Isobel! Where are you?" He immediately went silent and I knew he had realised his partner's abandonment. I heard sobs and knew the boy was obviously heartbroken.

I heard a different person's footsteps walk into the room; it was quite obvious that the person was new to this room as their footsteps were lighter than John's but heavier than Isobel's.

"John, are you okay? Where is Isobel?" The man seemed concerned for John, he sounded older than John and Isobel had been, but he also sounded a bit young, maybe he was around 20 years. Maybe he was elder brother or an uncle to either John or Isobel.

"Isobel is gone! She left the kids, I can't take care of them by myself, I've haven't finished my education or gotten a job." John said this through his sobs which were beginning to sound like they would never end.

The room became quiet and all that I heard were the sobs of John; if the other man hadn't spoken I may not have known that he was still in the room;

"Then Miranda and I will take care of them, so that you can continue your education without any interruptions, won't we, Miranda?"

There was no response, then I heard soft footsteps come towards my direction. "I've always wanted a child, and two girls are even better than I could imagine." So my twin was a girl.

"You see John, everything will be okay; we will adopt them." The man and Miranda were very kind; not many people would agree to raise two children that were not their own.

"Thank you Grayson." John sounded thankful; it was somehow sad to hear the sound of his voice, because it sounded so defeated.

"It's okay, now go get yourself cleaned up." With those words, I heard John's footsteps leave the room along with his sniffles.

"We are going to be parents, Grayson." Miranda sounded so happy about this, maybe she could not bear children.

"What do we name them?" Miranda and Grayson seemed very eager to be parents, maybe having children was _their_ blessing.

"How about we name this little angel, Elena?" By the sound of the little strain in his voice, he was picking up the other baby- my twin from the cot.

"It's a wonderful name, Grayson, now what do we name you?" I felt myself being picked up, how little was I? "How about…Morgana, just like in the Legends of King Arthur."

"Miranda, you want to name our daughter after a villain?"

"Not a villain, but a legend."

By now, her words kept on floating in my head, " _Morgana…Arthur…legend"_

I let out a little gasp as it all came flooding back in;

" _What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"_

" _I want you to suffer as I suffered; to know what it's like to be alone and afraid, to be disgusted with who you are and what you are."_

" _I have magic Merlin, Uther hates me and everyone like me, why should I feel any differently about him."_

" _You don't know what it's like to be an outsider, to be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are."_

" _ **Do you really hate me so much?**_ _"_

" _You cannot begin to know how much I hate you."_

" _ **You have no right to the throne.**_ _"_

" _But I do, I am your daughter after all."_

" _ **It's over Morgana.**_ _"_

" _This has just begun."_

" _We attack tonight."_

" _ **The king is nowhere to be found.**_ _"_

" _I WANT HIM DEAD."_

" _ **What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends.**_ _"_

" _As did I, but alas, we were both wrong."_

" _You are right to cower before my hand. I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine."_

" _I know now who I really am, and it isn't something to be scared of."_

" _What a joy it is to see you, Arthur. Look at you, not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. Oh, don't worry dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you, until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."_

" _ **No, the time for all this bloodshed is over, I blame myself for what you've become, this has to end.**_ _"_

" _I'm a High Priestess, no mortal blade can kill me."_

" _ **This is no mortal blade, like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath. Goodbye Morgana."**_

I now know who I am; I am a witch, I am a High Priestess, I am a queen, I am a survivor and I am Morgana Pendragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own Merlin.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who followed, favourite, and reviewed this work. I just wanted to notify everyone reading this fic that, Morgana won't be as insane as she was in Season 5; I mean, living with Elena, Jeremy, Miranda and Grayson would have at least affected her in a positive way. As things go on, Morgana will show her true colours.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello

Just outside Mystic Falls, in a dark and deserted road, a couple was having a good-natured argument, as music blasted in their car.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." Darren said, to his girlfriend; not understanding why she liked the guy so much.

"He wasn't that bad." Brooke defended the singer, with a little smile on her face amused with her boyfriend's antics.

"He sounded like James Blunt." Darren retaliated; trying to get his girlfriend to see things his way.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." Brooke laughed at her boyfriend's words, he could be really childish sometimes.

"So why did you come?" She questioned, waiting to see what her boyfriend would come up with.

"Because I love you." Darren said, gazing lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Nicely done." Brooke smiled at her boyfriend; she turned and finally noticed how quickly the place was becoming foggy. "What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second." Darren said, pushing his girlfriend's worries aside. Brooke gasped as she saw a man in front of the car, "Watch out!"

Before Darren could react, he had already hit the man. He watched as the man hit his car and flipped over the car, falling on the pavement behind them; the car came to a sudden halt as Darren realized what had just happened.

Darren turned to his girlfriend and inspected her in concern, "Are you okay?"

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" Broke muttered, panic and disbelief clear in her voice.

"Call for help."

"Come on, come on!" Brooke muttered, waiting for the police to answer. As she waited, little sobs escaped her; she was so frightened right now.

Darren slowly walked towards the body on the floor muttering "Please be alive."

Darren slowly bended down, checking the man's pulse. He mutters "Oh my god", once he notices that the man has no pulse. Before he could react, the man who was supposed to be dead grabbed Darren by the neck and bit him; immediately ending Darren's life.

Brooke got out of the car and shouted, "There's no signal!" She immediately noticed that her boyfriend and the man they had hit were nowhere to be found "Darren! Darren?" she shouts as she frantically looks for her boyfriend.

She heard a loud thump; once she turned, she came face to face with her boyfriend lying dead on the car with a nasty bite mark on his neck.

Brooke turned and ran away, moving as fast as her legs could take her, screaming, only to get dragged up into the sky by an unknown force.

In Mystic Falls, Morgana Gilbert gasps as she wakes up from that nightmare, but she knew it was not one, she knew what she had just dreamt really had occurred and she knew something dark and dangerous was coming to Mystic Falls.

After her dream, she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she grabbed her grimoire and began practicing her magic. At a tender age of five, Morgana began to practice using her magic; if she was powerful before, then she was more powerful now.

To her shock, her looks didn't change from her previous life, she still had the same dark, curly and silky hair, the same pale skin, the same green eyes; she even had a hint of her previous accent.

She had to admit in this life, her life was good, she was given a roof over her head, food to eat, clothes to wear, and a good family. Everything was good in her life, that is until, Miranda and Grayson died a few months ago; she could never actually think of them as her parents, but nonetheless, she had a hint of affection for them; they took care of her when she was unable to do so herself.

A few months after her birth, she realized John was actually John Gilbert, as in Grayson's brother also known as her uncle/father in this life. She pitied John, as he was devastated when Isobel left him, hence, she had a soft spot for John that none of the people in the house shared, but Isobel, Morgana hated Isobel for her abandonment, she didn't care for Isobel in anyway, it just angered her that she abandoned her children; denied her own flesh and blood -just like Uther had done with her-.

Morgana came out her musings when she heard noises coming from downstairs; it seemed that Jenna was finally awake. Jenna was Miranda's sister and the aunt of Morgana.

Morgana quickly brushed her teeth and took her bath. She got ready to wear her clothes today; she had to admit, she was shocked when she realized how much fashion had changed over the millennia. She wore a pair of black jeans, black boots, a dark blue blouse and a silver locket she found when she was nine; she may had ignored it, if she didn't feel an enormous amount of power coming from it; sadly, whatever the locket held was lost.

She left her room and descended down the stairs where she noticed Jenna and Elena having a discussion. Unlike Morgana, Elena had an olive skin, her brown hair was straight which completed her dark brown eyes.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said, looking in the fridge.

"The day you learn to make good toast, is the day I'll finally agree to be a cheerleader and we all know that's never going to happen." Morgana said with a tiny smirk on her lips, as she made her presence known to Jenna and Elena.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said, ignoring Morgana completely, there was no need to be mean.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy said, as he came downstairs, snatching a mug of coffee from Elena's hand, causing her to take another.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna looked a bit stressed out, causing Morgana to politely shake her head.

"I'm good." Elena said, while Jeremy just snatched the money from Jenna's hand, he could be so ill-mannered sometimes.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna said, biting her lip.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said, checking her watch.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena was trying to be supportive, that was clear to Morgana.

"Don't worry Jenna, you can trust us." Morgana added. Jenna let out a thankful smile and left the house.

"You okay?" Elena was always trying to be the mother hen because she was the eldest. Morgana would admit, it really hit her when she found out she was the younger twin, even though, she was mentally older.

"Don't start." Jeremy scoffed, as he walked away from him, shooting Morgana a little smile on his way. She always tried to build a strong relationship with Jeremy when he was younger, after all, she never knew when his loyalty would become important.

Morgana looked away from Elena as she stared at the TV watching the latest news, 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'.

"Gana, are you okay?" Morgana quickly turned off the TV and shot Elena a fake smile, "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Elena just couldn't let it rest, could she?

"I'm sure…Freya is probably waiting for me outside."

Morgana quickly left the house and entered Freya's car where she was met with a blinding smile from Freya Bennett, the cousin of Bonnie Bennet.

"Let's just go." Morgana had liked Freya the moment she met her when she was six. Freya became Morgana's apprentice after Morgana found out that the Bennett's were a very powerful family, not as powerful as Morgana but still they were powerful. Freya didn't know that she was Morgana from The Legends of King Arthur, all she knew was that Morgana was a very powerful witch whose eyes flashed gold when she performed a spell.

"Keep your eyes open Freya, something big is coming." Morgana warned.

"How big?" Morgana didn't blame Freya for her question, nothing exciting ever happens in Mystic Falls.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Morgana and Freya finally reached the school. Of course, Morgana noticed all the stares she was receiving, but she paid it no mind, she didn't need anybody's pity, so she just held her head high and kept on walking.

She headed towards her locker, Freya right behind her. Her eyes slowly landed on Elena who was chatting with Bonnie while gazing at Matt.

"Ow, look at Matt, he really looks so pathetic and heartbroken." Morgana almost felt bad for Matt. Almost. She told him, his relationship wouldn't last, but he pushed her aside, look where he is now; serves him right. "Come on, let us leave."

Morgana and Freya walked by the office, when Freya abruptly stopped and turned to the tall boy standing in the office, she continued to stare at the boy until Morgana grabbed her arm bringing her out of her trance.

"Freya, are you okay?"

"We have to stay away from him, he is dark, Morgana, he's something I've never seen before." Morgana stared at Freya's petrified face and turned to the boy; looks like someone is not what he seems.

"Don't worry Freya, everything will be alright, let's get to class."

In class, Morgana couldn't help but notice that the new guy and Elena were staring at each other lovingly. She would take Freya's advice to heart and stay away from the new boy. She doubted Elena would do the same even if she told her too, so, she would watch and see if her services were needed.

She saw Freya shooting her glances and mouthing 'Elena'; but she would just smile and mouth back, "Relax"; after all, everything was under control, she would make sure of it.

* * *

After class, Morgana headed towards the woods; she followed a crow, after she noticed, it was not an ordinary crow. Once the crow stopped and landed on a branch, she heard a sharp noise, causing her turn around and investigate; once she noticed the place was empty, she turned around only to come face to face with a leather covered chest.

She took a step back, only to see a raven haired man with blue eyes and a chiseled jaw gazing down at her.

"Do I know you?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm sure I would have remembered meeting a beauty like you." The man said with a smirk.

"Then what gives you the right to stand so close to me." Morgana snapped; the men of this generation could not be trusted.

"Oh, you know the fact that I'm charming and irresistible." The cocky smirk was back on the man's face.

"Trust me, you are neither charming nor irresistible, as you can see I've been able to resist you."

"No you haven't" The man stared deeply into Morgana's eyes and whispered, "You find me charming and irresistible, in fact, you trust me, and now you're going to let me bite you."

The man slowly lowered his head towards Morgana's neck, but before he could react, Morgana slapped him on the cheek. Hard.

"I don't know who you think you are, but let's get one thing straight, the next time you try anything as stupid as this; I will literally gouge out those eyes you're so proud of." Before the man could reply Morgana walked away and all he heard apart from her footsteps, was the one word, "creep".

'Well it looks like, this Gilbert just became a bit more interesting.' The man thought before he disappeared.

* * *

 **That's it, please follow, favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD and Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Morgana walked to the Mystic Grill, she couldn't get the raven haired man out of her head. When she touched him, she saw blood, lots of it; she also heard screams, they were filled with agony and fear and, to be honest, they were quite terrifying. She tried to act as if she saw nothing, in the man's presence but once he was gone, she couldn't stop thinking about it. First, she has that strange dream, then Freya says the new guy who she found out is called Stefan, is dark and now when she touched that man, she saw blood and heard screams. What was going on?

Morgana stepped into the Mystic Grill, looking for Freya. Once she spotted Freya seated at a table, she began to walk towards her, but immediately stopped when she noticed Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan seated at a table. Morgana smirked as an interesting thought popped up in her head. She walked towards Freya, ready to convince her to follow her lead.

She sat on the chair right in front of Freya, and let a smile slowly creep unto her face.

"Oh no, whatever you're thinking, I refuse to do it." Freya knew that smile, it usually meant Morgana had an idea and a plan. It wasn't that Morgana's plans failed, they never did; it was just that they usually made Freya feel extremely awkward, guilty or scared afterwards.

"Oh relax, it's nothing bad, plus you don't really have a say in the matter, do you?" Freya sighed and shook her head. "We're just going to sit with our sisters and their friends over there."

Freya glanced at the table where her sister was seated and noted its occupants until she noticed Stefan and began shaking her head frantically, "He's bad news Morgana, you know that."

"Yes, so this will give us the chance to find out more about him. You know I'll never let anything bad happen to you. You do trust me, right?"

Freya sighed and said with a confident voice, "Of course I do."

"Good, then let's go." Morgana got up from her seat and stared at Freya with a raised eyebrow causing her to also get up from her seat and follow Morgana.

As Morgana got closer to the group, she heard Caroline ask Stefan, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm hmm, and moved when I was still young."

"That must have been very interesting." Morgana cut into the conversation, slowly taking a seat into between Bonnie and Caroline. No later than two seconds, Freya joined her.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan was such a gentleman, acting all cute and confused, but Morgana wanted to break that, she wanted to see what was beneath the surface.

"Oh sorry, did I forget to introduce myself, I'm Morgana, Morgana Gilbert, and this is Freya Bennett." Freya let out a small smile and gave Stefan a little wave.

Stefan stretched his hand out towards Morgana, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Morgana glanced at Stefan's hand; honestly she didn't want to shake it. Whatever Freya saw scared her and Morgana didn't want to see or feel anything similar to that. So, she did the only thing she could do, she glanced at Stefan's hand and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm sure." Stefan slowly put his hand by his side and furrowed his eyebrows while Elena glared at her. Morgana and Elena weren't very close, even though they were twins. Morgana could never actually look at Elena and genuinely think of her as her sister.

Maybe Bonnie noticed the tension in the air because she quickly asked Stefan, "Parents?" just like that it was gone, as everyone looked at Stefan with interest in their eyes.

"My parents passed away." Stefan muttered, gazing at Elena with his forest-green eyes.

Freya glanced at Morgana in concern but Morgana looked away. She didn't really like talking about Grayson and Miranda since they died.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena said, looking deep into Stefan's eyes.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." It became obvious to Morgana that Stefan was trying to change the subject.

"So you do have siblings." Morgana was here to find out things about Stefan and she wasn't going to leave until she did.

"Um yes, I have an older brother." Stefan looked uncomfortable talking about his brother, maybe they weren't close. Freya looked concerned, there was someone else who may be just like Stefan, that wasn't good at all.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." It looked like Caroline liked Stefan. It was so sad to know that Elena had already caught his attention. Teenage drama.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie elaborated causing Stefan to slowly nod his head.

Stefan turned to Elena and smiled "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie smiled at Elena while Elena gazed at her only for a moment and turned to Stefan giving him a flirty smile.

Caroline stared at Elena and Stefan with jealousy, while Morgana gazed at Stefan, could it be possible that there was a connection between Stefan and the raven haired man she saw earlier?

* * *

After spending time at the Mystic Grill, Morgana and Elena arrived home together as they had both been picked up by Jenna. Once they reached the house, and Jenna had left the twins to their devices; Elena turned sharply to Morgana;

"What was that attitude you were giving Stefan back at the Grill?" Elena's eyes were burning in anger.

"What…I was just hesitant to shake his hand because I didn't know him and I felt awkward." Morgana lied through her teeth. She couldn't exactly casually tell Elena that she didn't want to risk screaming or her eyes flashing gold.

"But that was uncalled for; you made him feel uncomfortable; like he had done something wrong, and I know it wasn't because you felt awkward, so really why were you acting so rudely?"

Morgana knew Elena wouldn't let this matter drop if she didn't give her something satisfactory; so Morgana willed her tears to fall and began to sob;

"I-I'm sorry, it's just been hard since Mom and Dad died, and I don't really feel comfortable being with strangers, so yeah…I act tough so that people wouldn't worry anymore, but honestly, I'm scared Elena. They're gone and I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

The anger in Elena's eyes was gone in an instant as Elena pulled Morgana into a hug and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Unknown to Elena, Morgana smirked behind her back. It was so obvious that Elena would act all mama-bear if Morgana had a breakdown, so that's exactly what she did.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Elena really wanted to shoulder all the burdens of the family, didn't she?

Elena slowly released Morgana from the hug and led her upstairs to her room for her sleep.

"Why don't you sleep and tomorrow you will see that you will feel much better." Elena let out a little smile; one which Morgana returned.

Once Elena left the room, Morgana's smile turned into a full blown smirk. Acting all sad for Elena was actually quite easy.

* * *

"Last time we met, we talked about a battle that took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. What was the name of this battle? Mr. Lockwood?" Mr. Tanner asked in History class.

The entire class turned to Tyler Lockwood; only for the boy to shrug and mutter, "I don't know."

A sneer appeared on Mr. Tanner's face, "I expected you to be able to answer this question since your father is the mayor, but sadly, I was wrong."

Tyler whole demeanor changed from careless to slightly angry. Morgana thought it was smart of Tyler to keep quiet, his mouth would get him into so much trouble.

"Morgana, care to enlighten our class about this battle?" Mr. Tanner said.

Morgana smiled sweetly at Mr. Tanner; "It was the Battle of Willow Creek, Sir." Morgana loved History. After all, she had to catch up, after the millennia she had missed; and what better place to start with than Mystic Falls itself.

"Very good, this proves that someone has been paying attention to all I've been saying."

"Okay, now moving on, how many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Immediately both Bonnie and Freya's head snapped up.

"Bonnie Bennett." Mr. Tanner corrected himself, causing Freya to sigh in relief.

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said with a little smile while staring at Mr. Tanner.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Bonnie's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a tiny frown.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner said, now focusing on Matt.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Mr. Tanner mocked Matt with a little laughter and turned to Elena.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner was expecting Elena to get the answer right, she was a bright student before her parents' death and he was expecting to see that again.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena muttered apologetically.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break, maybe you should have studied like your sister did." Mr. Tanner really was a dick. That was totally uncalled for; even Morgana knew that.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said drawing attention to himself and away from Elena. He really was a knight in shining armor, wasn't he?

"That's correct. Mister...?" The shock written all over Mr. Tanner's face nearly made Morgana want fall over laughing.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Careful Mr. Tanner curiosity killed the cat.

"Distant." Stefan was really trying to make his words short.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." If Morgana was right, there were civilian casualties, 27 to be precise. Grayson always did love informing his children of it, for some peculiar reason.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

At that moment Morgana felt a little respect for Stefan; he really did show Mr. Tanner who was boss.

To be honest, Morgana was expecting a sharp come back but all she received was a "Hmm" from Mr. Tanner. Somebody's pride just got bruised.

* * *

Morgana gazed around her, taking in the party before her. People were kissing, others were drinking and others were already drunk. She missed the ball gowns and the feasts and the dancing, nonetheless, she would give all that up for freedom which she now had.

"Morgana, over here!" Morgana turned to the direction in which she heard the shout only to see Freya running towards her. "I can't believe you came. For a moment, I thought you wouldn't."

"I decided to come, I mean, how bad could coming to a simple party be? "Morgana was willing to give this party a chance. It was better than staying at home.

"You'll love it…maybe." Freya dragged Morgana away from her position and towards a group of people that had gathered around a crate of beer.

After spending twenty minutes at the party; Morgana finally remembered why she didn't go to these things. Everybody became drunk and hence, liked to get a little bit too close to Morgana. So Morgana did the smart thing, she sat on a log close to the fire; finally away from everyone.

Freya finally caught up with Morgana after looking for her for ten good minutes.

"Morgana, I've been looking everywhere for you…so are you enjoying yourself?" Morgana scrunched her nose and gave Freya an apologetic smile "Yeah, I kind of guessed."

"Parties aren't for me."

"You might be the only teenager in history who doesn't like parties." Freya smiled. This was classic Morgana; almost everyone in school knew that Morgana wasn't really a party person but that didn't stop them from inviting her. Maybe they were hoping, they may become friends with her, but Morgana wasn't really a friendly person. She could be really cruel if she wanted to.

"Now that you're here, I would like to talk about something." Seeing the seriousness on Morgana's face, Freya immediately became serious and sat on the log next to Morgana.

"What? I'm all ears."

"Okay so, remember when you first saw Stefan and felt something off? I touched a certain man just yesterday and I felt something similar. I heard screams and I saw blood. Lots of it. Now I need you to tell me, what did you feel when you saw Stefan."

Fear flashed through Freya's eyes and she sighed "I felt cold, alone and tired. It was horrible Morgana, I felt like life seized to exist and I was trapped." Freya looked dazed for a moment before she continued, "It felt like being imprisoned alone for years." Immediately Morgana remembered her time in the pit but shook it away, no need to think about the past.

"Okay, I think Stefan and the man are connected in some way, I've never felt anything remotely similar to what I felt when I touched him and I'm pretty sure, you haven't felt anything similar to that too."

"So, what do we do?" Morgana inwardly smiled, it was good to feel depended on, to be trusted. It was something she hadn't really felt in a long time until she met Freya.

"All we have to do is-"

"Somebody help!" Morgana realized in an instant, that it was Elena's voice and quickly ran towards her, Freya following right behind her.

Once Morgana reached the scene, she noticed Vicki laying on the ground unconscious. She fought through the crowd and managed the reach Vicki. She noticed a very nasty bite mark on her neck.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted in desperation. She was his only sister; it was quite understandable.

Morgana looked round, checking to see if anyone was calling an ambulance when she noticed Stefan backing away from Vicki and into the crowd. The look on his face told Morgana one thing, _he knew exactly what was happening._

When the ambulance arrived, Vicki was taken to the hospital. To everyone's relief, she was alive. They kept on saying it was an animal, but Morgana knew it wasn't, it couldn't be.

"Morgana!" someone said, snapping her from her thoughts. Morgana rose her head to see Freya looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine." Sometimes Freya worried too much. "Freya, I don't think this was an animal."

"What?" Freya said a bit too loudly causing her to receive a sharp glare from Morgana "Sorry."

"The man I met, he tried to bite me. For some weird reason he thought I would actually let him, but that's beside the point. The point is, the man tried to bite me, meaning he may have been the one who bit Vicki and I'm pretty sure Stefan knows something."

"So you're saying that you think Stefan and the mystery man have something to do with Vicki being bitten." Freya said, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly." Morgana pulled her phone out of the back-pocket of her jeans and started texting someone with a little smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?" Freya said warily. She would know that smirk from anywhere.

"I was just telling Jenna that I would be spending the night at your place." Morgana put her phone back in her pocket.

"Why?" Freya really wasn't liking where this was going.

With a little smirk on her face, Morgan replied "Do you remember where you put your ancestors' journals and grimoires?" Freya nodded her head, "well we're going to dig them up and find out exactly what secrets Mr. Salvatore and our mystery man are keeping."

* * *

 **Well that's it. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please remember to Follow, Favorite and Review.**


End file.
